parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 (Nintendo 64) - Read Along - Part 2.
Let's continue the rest of the story now. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) - Julia *Edward as Globox - (Edward and Globox are both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) - Sidney *Harold as Murfy - (Harold and Murfy are both flying in the air) - Douglas *Percy, Stanley, Stepney, Sunshine, Ten Cents, John, Harry, Theodore, Digby, Foduck, and Whiff as Globox Kids - Eddie, Peter, Melvin, Wanda, Julia, Microsoft Mike, Sidney, Robosoft 1, 2, 3, and Microsoft Sam *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Toby, Oliver, Michael, Harry, Tornado, and Dingo as The Teensies - Douglas, Sidney, Biff, Microsoft Sam, Peter, Peter 'UK', Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 1, Eddie, Melvin, Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, Biff, and Amos *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) - Wanda *Jano as George - (George suits his voice to Jano) - Peter *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Toad and Sam are both Western) - Peter *Duncan, Smudger, Cerberus, Diesel 10, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron as The Rayman 2 Enemies - Adult Male 4, 2, 5, 3, 1, 8, 6, 7, Robosoft 1, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 2, and Robosoft 3 *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) - Microsoft Sam *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Peter *Belle, Lady, Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebacca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy, Mary, and Rosie - Julia, Wanda, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Anna, Carol 'UK', Robosoft 4, Robosoft 5, and Robosoft 6 *Scruffey as Axel - Douglas *James as Polokus - (James and Polokus are both vain, wise, kind, and splendid) - Microsoft Mike *Henry as Clark - (Henry and Clark are both clumsy) - Douglas *Tillie as Carmen - (Carmen's voice suits Tillie) - Microsoft Mary *Paxton as Ninjaws - Melvin *Abe and George as Umber - Douglas and Biff *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - Peter *Molly as Uglette - (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) - Carol (UK) *Narrator - Microsoft Sam Transcript *As Rayman continued on his journey to find Ly, he successfully managed to pull a switch, which opened a door, where he saw the kiddies yet again. *"Hurry up, Rayman! We want our daddy back!" The globox kiddies begged as Rayman went by, walking along the track. A short while later after climbing the hill to the top, Rayman began to roll down the hill. Led by the force, he managed to collect a few lums, but his trip to find Ly was blocked by a robot pirate, who was now spotting him after dragging Globox into the prison ship. *"Halt, in the name of the king, you thief!" The robot pirate screamed and began to throw a few barrels at Rayman. The hero dodged the barrel, which opened up a secret entrance to a mine. He jumped down below to have a look around. He jumped on every platform no matter how many platforms there were. As he began to climb a steep mountain, Rayman dodged a few falling barrels, and open the door to the inside of the mine. Up next to another switch, another pirate was fast asleep in his dreams. As Rayman sneaked up to find Ly, he was quiet as a mouse. Murfy came in to meet Rayman and warned that this place was full of pirates. *"Careful, Rayman! There are lots of pirates and this area. There's a good chance you'll fight one. To avoid his shoots, simply move around and jump, and then shoot him when he fires and misses." Murfy smiled. As Rayman slowly closed in on Emily, he accidentally antagonised a pirate who was appearing out of the ship and attacking him. *"Halt, in the name of the king, Raymans! You're under arrest! Come here or else you will die, you dirty brat!" The pirate screamed angrily, firing his shots at Rayman, who was dodging and shooting his own shots right at the pirate. *"No, I'm sorry, pirate. You can't fool me. Now that I'm innocent, I'll be soon defeating the invasion army as soon as I knock the whole gang." Rayman smiled, began to laugh, and fired his shots at the pirate. *"That's not funny, Rayman! You'll have your own words to see what happens when Ly ends up in trouble!" The pirate shouted, but got shot in the face, and was knocked out by Rayman's shots. Once again, having being undaunted by the pirate, Rayman set off once again, but was attacked by the pirate, and managed to defeat him by spraying water into his mouth. With his fire lost, the pirate was so cross that he puffed away. Once again, setting off again, Rayman managed to push the pirate off the rails, and the little hero was able to continue his journey to find Ly. *"XD! Now that wasn't so hard. And even then, I am the one, who teaches the evil engines a lesson in minding their manners. Hahahaha! But that's good. This is our world." Rayman said as he hummed a tune to himself. As he rounded the bend, he heard a voice crying "Free me, Rayman! Find the machine, and destroy it!". The voice he heard, was actually Ly's voice. And there in front of him, was a stronghold holding Ly the fairy. As Rayman set off to find the machine, he began to destroy it, but was attacked by a few bombs, and put the bombs and machine to good use by destroying the entire machine when it blew up. As Ly awakened, Rayman puffed along, shut off steam, and put on the brakes as Ly approached. *"Ly, are you okay?" Rayman asked, looking very puzzled. *"Rayman! At last! I was afraid poor Globox had failed." Ly said. *"He gave the silver lum, but, we're now seperated. I need to find him and get rid of the pirates! But, to do so, I'll need all of my powers..." Rayman said sadly. *"I'm sorry, Ly. I'm afraid I'm too weak... to give you back all of your powers." Ly said sadly and said unhappily. "The pirates have destroyed the heart of the world. The 1000 lums have scattered everywhere. But do you think you have heard of Mr. Polokus?" Ly asked Rayman sweetly. *"Polokus? Uh... No." Rayman said nervously. *"He's splendid and vain. He's helpful because he is friendly. He'll help you defeat the pirates. He's now been sleeping for many years. You can summon him if there is something for you. You can reunite the 4 magical powerful masks." Ly smiled kindly. *"The 4 masks?!" Rayman gasped. *"Yes, Rayman. These masks are magical and very powerful, and they are hidden in secret and mysterious places. Please find them before the pirates do or else it's too late, Rayman! You are our only hope! This is your only chance! I'll help you by giving all the energy I've gathered." Ly bravely said. With the touch of her magical hands, Ly created a silver lum, and with the touch into his body, Rayman smiled proudly because he now had the power to grab onto the purple lums. *"Yahoo!" He cheered. *"Good luck, Rayman!" Ly said as she dissapeared in a creative lum of disspearence. "Now you can grab onto the purple lums." Ly's voice said, kissing Rayman good luck, which was because she and Rayman were going to get married in a wedding. Rayman was impressed and set off once again. Upon checking his watch to see the pirates had put him way behind schedule, Rayman decided to make up for lost time. *"Egad! I'm running late. Hey! I'd better get going. There! Now I'm feeling better." Rayman smiled as he buffered up to his trucks and set off once again. As Rayman grabbed onto the purple lum, he swang over to the other side. When he met each pirate, Rayman managed to send the pirate into the river by bumping into the back of him. The man, of course, tried so hard he tuckered himself out. *"You see their air currents, Rayman? If you activate your helicopter in them, then you'll fly." Murfy said. The little tank engine obey, and in the air, swung on a purple lum., and hit a pirate cage. *"Fizzling fireboxes!" Rayman cried. "I've got to free all of these engines." Rayman thought as he continued his journey. As he went through the marshes of awakening, he bumped into Jano. *"No! You can't enter here, can you?" Jano asked, scaring Rayman. "Only those, who know the name of this place can pass, understand?! "Jano shouted, scaring Rayman even more. "So shoo! Come back when you know the name, okay?" Jano said, scaring Rayman so much, that he ran away. *"Hello, Rayman, how can I ever thank you?" A voice asked. It was Sam the snake. *"Aw, just forget it, Sam!" Rayman snapped. *"Ah, I forgot how good it feels to stretch out, Senssssational!" Sam smiled. *"Tell me, Sam, do you know I can find the four masks of Polokus?" Rayman asked. *"I'm sorry, Rayman, I don’t know what you’re talking about… But I did see Globox get captured by 2 pirates. They took him somewhere out beyond the marshes. If you like, I can help you get over to the other side. You can grab onto my scarf by shooting at it. Then press the jump button to jump and speed button to speed up. Come on, let’s go!" Sam said. Rayman shot at Sam's scarf and the two set off, rapidly going at full speed. Rayman nearly feel into the water while grabbing onto Sam's scarf until they finally arrived at the other side."Rayman?" Sam asked. So long… Come and see me again if you can." He whimpered sadly. *"I promise I will." Rayman smiled. *"I will miss you, good friend." Sam said, shedding a few tears. *"Me too... No time to lose." Rayman said as he jumped into the portal, doing a cannonball jump. Category:UbiSoftFan94